Laughing at Impossible
by professionalemail101
Summary: I always laughed at Impossible, I thought if I did, I could accomplish anything. But it gets harder and harder to do when Impossible decides to team up with Life and screw you over. Karma's a bitch. Even more so when she's on their side too.
1. Prologue

**I've decided to start an actual, chapter filled story!**

**I like the stories where the Trans-fans go into the dimension! I wanted to do one myself! **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****Laughing at Impossible****!**

It was right now when I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry my eyes out and then kill myself, trying to insist on why I should. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I never could. The next day I would cherish the fact that I hadn't done anything. I didn't kill myself, I didn't cut myself, and I didn't exactly chug down a bottle of pills a day. I could never bring myself to do anything.

But it was moments like these when I wished I could be in my prime, my zone. I wished I could just be taken away into that special dimension that I completely and utterly adored. I knew everything about it, I even imagined going there once, so I wrote a story about it. It was one of the best fan fictions of all time according to the readers, but it still didn't keep me satisfied. I wanted the real thing-no, I _needed_ the real thing.

I knew it was an impossible attempt, even though I had laughed in its face. It would fill me with mixed, negative emotions. It infuriated me, The only thing I could do was continuously read fan fictions and pray to Primus that'd I'd actually be able to go.

I always told myself that nothing was impossible and how I always laughed in its face, but sometimes, it'll laugh ten times harder in yours and team up with Life to screw you over.

Karma's a bitch, especially when she's on their side too.

**But guys, I dunno who to pair her up with yet...any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 1

When people first look at me, they think that they could hang out with me. I look cool, ya know? But then, but then I start talking. That's when it goes downhill. I don't know who to trust as a friend anymore.

It's because of my damn mouth that starts all the trouble for me. For example, why, right now, I am sitting in a jail cell. I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up, but sometimes, I hope they don't.

Of course, if I start off like this, people ask, "sometimes? So it isn't your first time in jail?" Well, no, it's not.

I've been in for many different reasons, but if you back-track, it all starts with my mouth. My mouth and every single damn thing that comes out of it. I swear it has a mind of it's own, but it's just another excuse to make me think that I did nothing wrong.

On a second note, they ask, "well why don't you want your parents picking you up?" Well, it's kind of for the sake of _me_ and _them_. They are embarrassed to be seen with me, I'm embarrassed to be seen with them. We're in the same boat.

I'm just a child who started out right and then 'went down the wrong path,' as they put it. They try to turn me into this perfect daughter who gets everything she wants because she is so good. Hate to break it to them, but they were the ones who set me on the wrong path in the first place.

But why bother anybody else with my problems? It makes me sound like I _want_ to have a messed up life so I can _gloat_ about it. I hate those people who make big deals about tiny issues and then claim to cut themselves, chug down a bottle of pills a day, or even say that they had "foiled attempts' in committing suicide.

Those people are just selfish and thrive on attention for the sake of a reputation. I have actual situations to deal with and then they have the _audacity_ to complain to _me _about their problems? Even though they _know _that_ mine _are_ literally _serious_? _I takes everything in my power to not beat the shit outta them right then and there.

Besides my pathetic life, you could say that the one thing that keeps me denying my suggestions of becoming a masochist is my infatuation. My enigma, my soul, and as pitiful as that sounds, it's very true. My infatuation with those giant, transforming, alien robots.

Personally, I'm an Autobot. But I just roll my eyes and exit out of a fan fiction that has no chance of happening whatsoever. I mean, I like the holoforms/holomatter ones, I like the dimension warping ones where a normal person gets dragged into their world, I like the human turning into bot ones, I like certain one-shots and song-fics, however, I dislike many. For example, I dislike the parts where people have one of the most ruthless Decepticons turn into neutrals or join the Autobots. I mean, seriously? Unless they are the crack-fics (I kind of like those too), then no way in hell would _Barricade_ or _Soundwave_ betray the Decepticons! If you remember correctly, Soundwave was the most faithful soldier of Megatron who'd betray everyone else just to serve under him. And then, there's Barricade. The popo, the copper, and yet, he's the complete opposite of his alt form.

I could rattle on about this stuff, but what fun would that be? Getting back on track, I search for hours on end just to find my ideal fan fiction. If I write one myself, I can't surprise myself or anything like that. Once I start one, I usually leave it dangling on a cliffhanger for months awhile. I like reading what those amazing authors have blended up.

But back to the my current position. Hoping that in some way, shape, or form that someone else would bail me out and pick me up. The bail isn't as big as last time. It's only $500. No biggy. I have that stuff in my bank account...which, I would have to get through my parents.

I swear I'm just digging deeper in my hole, but no one has exactly pointed me in the right direction. Ever heard of that expression? Well my gam gam told it to me all the time when I tried to lie and get out of my punishments. I knew I did something wrong, but never would I admit that. Until grandma decided to teach me a lesson since my parents spoiled me too much.

From then on, I respected my elders, acknowledging the old people strolling down the road or rolling in a wheelchair. They taught me a firm lesson, something that I followed unto their death.

Yeah, gam gam could fight alright. So could pappa. But they weren't ready for what hit them. I lost all of my sense that day and continued to do so for quite sometime. But then, this new kid in school didn't know of my reputation, so he came to talk to me. He told me about his love of Transformers and told me to check it out sometime. He was a nice kid, however, everybody is innocent on their first day of high school. He hung out with the wrong people and now, he's in jail, just like me. Actually, he's in the cell next to mine.

We talked about the past and our discussions on Transformers. I brought out that freshman who I met on his first day, and thank Primus I'm friends with him. Technically, he's in because I asked him to runaway when things got uglier earlier, but the stupid cops thought he was ditching the scene.

Eventually, his parents, his loving and nurturing parents, came to pick him up. They scolded him, but then, they had a heartwarming talk and all punishments were dropped. Heh, they didn't _really_ know what I got that boy into.

"Hey Twix, someone bailed you out."

"Hey Tommy!" I exclaimed cheerfully, as if I was that innocent angel of a child I used to be. "Would that someone be you, perhaps?"

He rolled his eyes and unlocked my cell. "Look kid, I can't keep getting you outta here. My coworkers keep on wondering why I keep on bailing out a 'juvenile deliquent' they called ya. Especially that new guy, what was his name again?" He furrowed his brow before an imaginary light bulb sprouted over his head. "Patrick Rowl." Tommy was a cop, yes, but he was the closet thing to family I have left.

Wait, that sounds like my parents are dead. Let's rephrase that. He's the only person that I _consider_ family that I have left.

"Well, you can tell them to suck my dick 'cause I don't give a damn!"

He snickered. "I had a feeling you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is gonna be kind of short because I need to figure out who she's gonna be paired up with. The nominees are:**

***Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe (9)**

***Sunstreaker/oc [Yes, Sunstreaker will be in my story, regardless if he is chosen or not](7)**

***Sideswipe/oc (7)**

***Mirage (7)**

***Ironhide (7)**

***Optimus Prime (4)*****Bumblebee (3)**

***Jazz [Yes, Jazz is alive, what fun would that be if he wasn't?](3)**

***Ratchet (1)**

**If you want your favorite bot to be chosen, he doesn't have to be in the movies, then comment or message me! I need to know if you want a sooner update! I kinda sorta have to know, or it's gonna be a Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe story since they're winning.**

**Oh, and I need to know what colors, make, and models the Terror Twins will be. In general. Whether or not they end up being the character to fall in love with "Twix." Yep, that's her nickname. Her parents even call her that! SO, you probably won't know her real name for awhile :3**

**ANYWAYS, what combination should the Terror Twins be?**

***Sunstreaker (Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo) Sideswipe (Red Lamborghini Gallardo)**

***Sunstreaker (Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo) Sideswipe (Silver Corvette Stingray)**

***Sunstreaker (Gold Corvette Stingray) Sideswipe (Red Lamborghini Gallardo)**

***Sunstreaker (Gold Lamborghini Gallardo) Sideswipe (Silver Lamborghini Gallardo)  
*****Sunstreaker (Your suggestion) Sideswipe (Your suggestion)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Enjoy~!**

Tommy couldn't drop me off, so I had to walk home. That wasn't a big deal. I mean, hey, I get my exercise. And I have an excuse to be home late. But I won't say it was Tommy. I'll say I just got mugged or somethin'. Hell, they don't even know Tommy _exists!_

But when I do get home, I can guarantee that they'll rant about me being gone a few hours past curfew (which was at 9:00. Idiots...). Then, they'll accuse me of getting arrested, _again_, and they'll be gullible enough to believe I didn't when I tell them I didn't. Huh, you'd think that they'd learn by now...

I paused my thoughts when I heard the unmistakable ring of police sirens, but I quickly recuperated myself when I remembered that it was my ringtone. I remember Tommy setting it like that, it was a prank that he pulled on me, but I've been too lazy to change it. I answered the call, rolling my eyes when the irritating voice of my 'mother' screeched through the speaker.

"Where are you?! You were supposed to be home three hours ago! _Three_ hours ago!" She was interrupted when my 'father' took the phone from her to speak.

"You better get home quick! I have a dinner meeting with my boss and his associates! He is expecting to be acquainted with a prim, proper, young lady in approximately twenty minutes!" I gave an exasperated sigh, something they heard and nagged me about, so I responded while gritting my teeth.

"I'll be home in a few minutes! Primus!"

"ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID SHOW!" I ended the call when they screamed that simultaneously through the phone. They had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do! Well, technically they could, but I refuse to listen! If I wanna watch Transformers, then Goddammit, I'm gonna watch Transformers!

While I ranted inside my mind, I tripped. I expected to meet the rough, hard concrete, which I did, and it hurt like a sonuvabitch. Sure, I've had worse injuries like breaking my leg and dislocating my shoulder, but nothing hurts worse than the little things. Like stubbing my toe. Or paper cuts. Oh, I get the heeby jeebies just from thinking about them.

When I arrived home, I was bombarded by yelling, nagging, lectures, and so on and so forth. I never listened before, what made them think that I would listen now? However, I decided to make them feel like they actually had a _positive_ impact on my life. Psh, yeah right.

I took a shower, inspecting my chin after I dried my now raspberry-scented hair. I noticed then that it was about two to three inches long and was pretty deep. Ouch.

I shrugged it off, I've had worse, and put on clothes. But not fancy smancy clothes like they wanted me to. Oh no, even Tommy can't make me wear that crap. I just threw on skinny jeans and a t-shirt. But, I had enough sense to at least to something audible with my hair. I liked my hair, it was long and shiny.

However, I also had enough sense not to give in entirely to my "parents'" demands. I went with slipping an American flag bandana like a headband, the ends sticking up cutely on top. It was my favorite hairstyle. It kinda brought out my rebel personality, you know?

Even after getting ready, I had taken numerous glances at my chin. I didn't want to put a Band-Aid on it. It would make me see wimpy. Instead, because I didn't want an infection or anything like that, I put some Neosporin on it. Now that I was satisfied, I made my way downstairs. You know what? Screw that, I still have a few minutes. Let's watch Transformers.

Oh, that would _surely_ piss them off...

I started up the movie, clutching my secretly kept Transformers stuff around me. Like my fake Allspark shard. I always prayed that it would somehow send me into a new dimension or whatever, like when I fell a bit earlier today, I was hoping that it would be like the fan fictions where they trip into a groundbridge or whatever. Oh well.

**(A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking, "really? Another Allspark one?!" Well haha not really. I twist of events will happen, and quite frankly, the last thing you'll expect is the shard, so just chill a bit.)**

I tightly grasped onto my Sideswipe action figure, a typical fan girl squeal escaping from my mouth when I saw his easy accomplishment in Rise of the Fallen. I couldn't exactly say that I had a favorite character, I like them all, but I owned the figures of my absolute favorite characters...which is practically all of them.

I squeezed my plush toys that I held close to me like the little girl in the first movie with her My Little Pony. Quite comical from a different perspective, I would imagine. It was when one of them vibrated I paused. Last time I checked, they weren't intended to vibrate. You know what? The more upgrades the better.

It was when I heard the footsteps of what I guess would be a ticked of Pam (_mother_) by the furious sound of clacking high heels. I hurriedly tucked away my precious (wow, I sound obsessed) archives and casually sat on my fluffy bed, lazily ejecting the DVD. I honestly didn't care if she caught me watching the movie, but I was hungry.

Before she could storm in, I opened the door, barely holding back my laughter when she tripped on her too-high heels and almost falling over the railing. If you stepped back enough into my room, you could see the entrance to the dining room. Which, I found slightly helpful to see attempt to catch a glimpse of the guests.

When I could see only shoes (some that I found quite appealing), I lazily flicked my gaze over to the narrowed eyes of Pam.

"What are you doing up here?!" She hissed just loud enough for me and only me to hear. She didn't want the guests to hear her reprimanding her daughter, who she must've set up on high standards, knowing her.

"I was getting ready."

"Looking like that?! Go put on a nicer looking shirt, at least."

"But, this is one of my better looking t-shirts. This one doesn't have any profanities on it." I reasoned, the smirk on my face more than evident.

She glared at me as she finished the quarrel (something that I always did for the sake of my now {wounded} pride). "Get downstairs _now._" With that, she briskly walked off, smoothing down her tight cocktail dress before she gracefully made her way down the stairs.

I clicked my tongue in a degrading way as I spit a glob of saliva that narrowly missed the top of her head. Apparently a few of the guests saw it, for I heard the sound of muffled chuckles that some replaced with obviously fake coughs. Some of them just didn't hide it altogether and it resulted in them getting whacked with...a wrench? What even...?

I shrugged and eased my self towards and down the staircase.

Every time I went down the drastically elegant stair case, I could always see the dining room (which was also too fancy for my liking). I was usually the last one at the dining table, sometimes "dad" coming home late from doing whatever his job does. I never did take an interest in learning about negotiating with the military, a big factor was considering that it was _his_ job, and I don't like him.

But besides that point, I was shocked (even though I didn't show it) to see men from his work over. Except, only four were in the proper tuxedos. The other ones, apparently, wore clothes of their own degree, some I liked, others I didn't.

But, I noticed something that intrigued me, something that had most definitely caught me off guard.

Why the frag did they have Autobot blue eyes?

**I accidently deleted this chapter, so I'm reposting it.**

**I read over this story so far and I'm like "wow. This sucks." SO, I may just rewrite it.**


End file.
